explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Equinox Part 1
In the Equinox mini '' |image= |series= |production=40840-220 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |script= Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708887 |guests=John Savage as Captain Rudy Ransom, Titus Welliver as Lieutenant Commander Maxwell Burke, Olivia Birkelund as Ensign Marla Gilmore, Eric Steinberg as Ankari, Steven Dennis as Thompson, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman and Rick Worthy as Noah Lessing |previous_production=Warhead |next_production=Equinox Part 2 |episode=VGR S05E26 |airdate=26 May 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) Warhead (Overall) The Dogs of War |next_release=(VGR() Equinox Part 2 (Overall) Extreme Measures |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Warhead |next_story=Equinox Part 2 }} Summary Answering a distress call, the U.S.S. Voyager crew finds the Federation Starship Equinox, a vessel made for planetary research. Captain Ransom pleads with Janeway to extend Voyager's shields over his ship, which is under attack. As the shields are put in place, interspatial fissures erupt on several decks. Once a rescue team boards Equinox, they find many crewmembers dead of a thermolitic reaction. A few people are still alive, including Ransom, who explains that his ship was also pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. Hostile aliens — flying nucleogenic lifeforms from another realm — are trying to enter the two ships at every fissure point. At the current rate, Voyager will be under full attack in less than two days. However, the aliens cannot survive inside the ship's atmosphere, so the crew sets out to create a multiphasic forcefield to trap the nucleogenic lifeforms and show them they cannot afford to continue their assault. Meanwhile, Ransom and Burke secretly discuss that they must hide their research lab and warp core from the Voyager crew. Once Seven of Nine determines how to create a security grid that will protect the ships, Janeway decides it will be in everyone's best interest to abandon the Equinox and concentrate all efforts on preserving Voyager. Ransom and his crew prepare to steal Voyager's field generator and leave them behind. When Seven and Tuvok discover the research lab aboard Equinox has been deliberately contaminated with radiation to keep them away from it, Janeway sends in the Doctor to investigate. The Doctor finds organic matter — from the nucleogenic lifeforms — which has been converted into a crystalline compound. The compound can be used to enhance the Equinox's propulsion systems. When Janeway learns that Ransom and his crew were planning to kill as many of the creatures as it took to get home, she confines them to their quarters and sets out to make contact with the aliens. Meanwhile, the Doctor goes back to the Equinox research lab and summons their EMH, which looks exactly like him. The Equinox Doctor explains that he created the conversion technology after his ethical subroutines were deleted. Then, he disables Voyager's Doctor and steals his holo-emitter. Once the evil Doctor frees his crew from confinement, they beam back to the Equinox. Seven, who was onboard trying to disable their converters, is knocked unconscious. Before the security grid can be put on-line, Ransom and his crew steal Voyager's field generator. As the Equinox is set on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp speed, Voyager's shields go completely off-line, and the aliens attack Janeway and the crew through fissures on all decks ... Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # The Equinox was brought to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker before Voyager did. The Caretaker was not able to send Voyager back because the Caretaker was dying and there was simply "no time" to send them back to the Alpha Quadrant. With this in mind you could say that the Caretaker should have been able to send the Equinox back to the Alpha Quadrant. The Caretaker may have been unwilling to reset the array, possibly because this would prevent him from collecting other ships in the search for potential hosts for his replacement. Nit Central # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 8:12 pm: When The De-Ethicized Doctor enters the room where the Equinox's crew is being held, there are two guards outside. A moment later, though, there's only one to shoot down as they escape. Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, May 27, 1999 - 7:18 am: Shane: I think one of the guards accompanied the Doctor into the room, that's why the Doctor whispers to Captain Ransome who he is and why he appears to inject the captain, then we hear a phaser burst from inside the room, which could be the guard being blasted. # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 8:13 pm: Seven mentions that the Borg thought that the "uridians' were extinct. Problem is that it was a Uridian that told worf his father was still alive in a prison camp, and the enterprise destroyed a Uridian destroyer, and The Duras Sisters were making a trade with a Uridian. Somehow doubt that they are extinct. Mandy on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 8:40 pm: Presumably the Uridians were considered extinct some time ago, before we encountered them in the various ST series. And don't the Borg know an awful lot about Alpha Quadrant species? Since they only ran into humans not so long ago (27 years with Seven's parents?), they seem to have labelled every species in the Federation. Wonder what they call the Founders? Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 9:07 pm: The species in Next Generation that did all that stuff was called Yridians. Different spelling. Probably different species.Sparrow47 on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 9:08 pm:''We don't know when the Uridians were considered "extinct", so there goes that. ''Richie Vest on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 11:19 pm: Actually It was the Yridians that Ransom was said to have the discovers The same one on TNG. According to the Closed Captioning they were spelled with a "Y" and that matches the spelling in my ST Encyclopedia ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, May 26, 1999 - 11:58 pm: It is said that the Equinox EMH can barely hold a laser scalpel, but it is the same program as Voyager's EMH, so it should have the same skill. '''Not necessarily – the ethical subroutines would ensure that the EMH would use the scalpel in a way that would minimise damage to the patient! # Amazing that the Emergency Stop command would halt the turbolift at floor level. It was probably designed to do that for safety and/or ease of access. # If the Equinox Doctor's ethical subroutine has been removed, then how would it know it existed? There could be residual references to the deletion in his memory files. # Anonymous on Thursday, May 27, 1999 - 6:06 am: The people that Voyager sent over to rescue people on the Equinox was very poorly equipped - no medical kits, no tools, no protective clothing. Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, May 27, 1999 - 7:18 am: Maybe the Away Team thought they would check out the situation then have Voyager beam over the necessary items??? # When the first officer asks BLT when she got involved with Starfleet again, she indicated Tom & Harry and said when she met those two. (Don't remember the exact quote.) But didn't she meet Tom when he was with the Maquis before he was arrested? Mike Konczewski on Thursday, May 27, 1999 - 10:18 am: About B'Lanna's comment--she probably meant that she became part of Starfleet again when she met Tom and Harry as part of Voyager's crew. Before that point, she didn't consider herself part of Starfleet. # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, May 28, 1999 - 5:20 am: They delete the Equinox EMH's ethical subroutine so they can learn how best to 'crystallize' an alien lifeform. Okay, fine, but what happens when a member of the crew needs to go to the Doctor for treatment? I don't know about you, but I would want an on and off switch for that ethical subroutine. (Maybe this is why that crewman told Seven that their EMH couldn't handle a laser scalpel? He didn't trust it.) It may not have been possible to control the ethical routine in that way, leaving Ransom no alternative but to delete the subroutine, in order to ensure his EMH would carry out the required experiments and conversion work on the aliens. # Hans Thielman on Friday, May 28, 1999 - 10:59 am: If the Equinox crew is so ruthless that they hunt or poach a particular species to power their ship, what prevented them from using the Caretaker's array to return them to the Alpha Quadrant? Perhaps they believed the transfer was only one way, and decided not to stick around. # Since the Equinox apparently was hurled into the Delta Quadrant before Voyager was, why does it have an EMH, albeit an unethical one, in operation? I thought the EMH was a new feature when Voyager was launched. Voyager was just one ship used for EMH field testing – Equinox was likely one of the others. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager